Prince of Olympus
by GreenCastle
Summary: Perseus, the first son of Zues and Hera, the Prince of Olympus, banished from Olympus, he sets off to explore the world. Wonder what happens, read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prince of Olympus**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money writing this story.**

* * *

My name is Perseus William, and I am the Prince of Olympus.

I was born to Zeus, king of Olympus and Hera, queen of Olympus.

But when my father saw the vision my mother had of me, he banished me a mere child. No, a mere baby. Because he thought me a threat to Olympus, to his throne. All he wanted from a child was to be a tool. Well if he wanted a tool he probably should have kept me and raised me to be one.

My mother was broken hearted after that having thought my death, and then came his cheating antics.

"I am the king of the gods, it is my solemn duty to sire as many children to protect Olympus as possible" is what he told anyone who questioned him cheating on his wife.

Anyways, I was found and adopted by a mortal family. They treated me as their own flesh and blood. And as such I was beaten and told that I was the lowest of the low. But they never broke my heart or will, it being adamant to stay strong to see my mother once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money writing this story.**

* * *

I was the youngest of the bunch and put my growth rate at 0.8 of the normal human growth rate. I took all punishments, all chores, all duties for my adopted siblings hoping that they would at least be more like a family to me than their parents. instead I was called the a 'glutton for punishment' and was scorned, but never stopped taking them, still hoping that they could grow into great people.

Oh, the old days when I still had hopes for them, *sigh* sadly as soon as they could they went off to become just like their parents.

When I left I just didn't know what to do. So, I explored, until I came upon The Garden of the Hesperides. While there, I spoke to the their father Atlas. Here's how it went...

"How did you get past my daughters?" Atlas asked incredulously.

"Simple I asked politely if I could talk to you" I said and then I heard a sound that suspiciously sounded like a gasp.

"Impossible, they would know better then to just allow anyone up here!" he stated so loud that he practically yelled at me.

"I convinced them that in the future IF I got to meet you that there was a possibility that you would be released." I said putting a emphasis on if. His only response was a scoff. So I continued on, "I also swore on the river Styx that it was true, and this I swear on the river Styx." He stated at me like I was talking crazy, but noticed that I had not been struck down.

"How is this true?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I can only tell you if you swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone without my permission." I could tell how intrigued he was and he complied.

"Let me introduce myself my name is Perseus, the first born of Hera and _Zeus_, making me the Prince of Olympus." I stated clearly but practically spitting as I said my father's name.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you killed, right now!" he said angrily.

"I already gave you one, but since you asked so _Nicely_ I'll repeat myself. I'm. Your. Chance. To. Get. Released." I said while using a sarcastic tone when saying nicely.

"And what would I have to do to be freed?" he asked

"Simple, I will give you a challenge to redeem yourself, and if you succeed all you will have to do is give me assistance whenever I may need it, because unlike my father I plan on being a good and fair ruler, and with that I will need the guidance and support of older and some younger insightful immortals. Oh yes one more thing, you will have to wait awhile for the challenge, so all I ask is the assistance of your daughters, if I come across one of them and am in need of it. So do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes, I think I can manage that, as long as the challenge is possible."

"It shall be, I am nothing like my father." I said ending the conversation before walking off with an ally.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I have been told that the names William and Perseus don't work well together, I am fully aware of this and have made it this way for a reason. Hopefully later you will understand, but for now I have a short explanation. Perseus means the destroyer, while William means determined protector. I felt that his name fit like that because of his fatal flaw of loyalty and how he becomes a demon on the battlefield, and as such is the destroyer of his enemies and determined protector of his friends and family.**

**A/N: I have also been told that the name William doesn't make sense in the time period. The reason it is like that is because this is fiction and I am the writer and I decided to make it like that for the reasons above. But thank you for your comments and I will try to keep things in the correct time period in the future.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson or anything to do with the Franchise. I also make no money writing this story.**

* * *

Years later

I have now made allies with Atlas and Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, while convincing Pan and Hestia to stay neutral with any matters concerning me, by saying that I would do my best to keep the wild from dying and explaining who I was and what happened to me. Of cource it's been awhile since I left home and at this point I look like I have barely aged a year, with me lowering my aging process down to 0.1 of the normal mortals.

I am currently wandering through the forest, pondering who to ally myself with next, while flooding the forest with the power of wild life, which was easy especially since Pan gave me slight power over it.

I was snapped out of my ponderings when I heard the pull of the string on a bow, I scanned for where the noise was coming from, but saw nothing. Until suddenly an arrow went through my left calf and out stepped the mystery archer with another arrow loaded and pointed at my head and asked demandingly "What male dares trespass on the outskirts of The Hunt's camp?"

"The What's what? What do you mean 'the Hunt' and I don't see any camp so how am I trespassing on it?" I asked

"Answer me male, before you get an arrow through your eye." she said angrily

"I'm still confused, but my name is Perseus and I was just passing through." I said not wanting to get an arrow through an eye.

"Perseus, like the son of Zues," I growled at the comparison to my brother and she let the arrow fly. But, I was quick enough to dive to the side exposing my ichor soaked calf to the sunlight. She was surprised to see that I had ichor and forced herself to say "Forgive me, but I was not aware of there being another god in the area. My name is Artemis and I am the the goddess of maidenhood and The Hunt."

My eyes went wide as I realised that I had messed up and revealed myself to one of my siblings, but I recovered quickly and said "I forgive you, but is there somewhere away from prying ears that we could speak of something." she nodded in response and signalled me to follow her.

LINE BREAK

As we walked to her tent I got glares from about every girl in the camp. When we entered she immediately sat at her desk which was faced towards the entrance, so from my view point it looked like an interview, when it was more likely to be an interrogation. I waited for her to speak, but too late realised that she was waiting for me to speak, so a silence washed over us. Until the door to the tent opened and the opener spoke saying "Lady Artemis, the girls said that you brought a filthy male in he-. Perseus?"

"Zoë, what are you doing here?" I asked recognizing her.

"Perseus, how do you know my lieutenant?" she asked while glaring at me.

"I met her when I visited Atlas, sometime ago. But, Zoë what are you doing here and Artemis what do you mean lieutenant, because Atlas would not be happy hearing that," I asked.

"What are you doing here," Zoë retorted.

"I happened to be walking through the forest, then out of nowhere I got an arrow through my calf," then pointing to the arrow sticking out of my calf, "As you can see. Then imagine my surprise when I found out the person who shot me was Artemis, the goddess of maidenhood, The Hunt, and my very own little sister," I said finishing off with a bit of attitude.

When I said the last two words Artemis was surprised and then angrily shouted "Apollo, I am not your Little sister."

I of course replied with an "Did I say I was Apollo," not letting her answer I continued on, "My name is Perseus, the first born of Hera and Zeus. The one who was banished and forgotten from Olympus because dear ol' dad couldn't stand my mother's vision for me."

She was of course flabbergasted and so I went on to explain what happened to me and when I finished she said "How do I know what you said is true?" I swore on the river Styx and then she continued on to say "I knew our father was bad, but I didn't know he was this bad!"


End file.
